Amazon Shale vs Ocean the Swampert
Two OC's. Two hydrokinetics. Two ripped guys with really hard arms. Amazon Shale, from Children of Power: The Gifteds of Igneous Laboratories. And Ocean the Swampert, from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gengar's Domination. AMAZON -5'8, 130 lbs. -Main physical weapon: a sword -Can create water out of thin air, harden it, turn it into a weapon, make himself stronger with it, heal with it, etc. Normal things that a hydrokinetic can do. -Can turn his entire body into pure water for fast travel or to clear out a large swath of opponents. This is called Torrent form. He can shapeshift here, or remain humanoid. He largely chooses the latter. -In his Torrent form, Amazon can pressurize his water so much that he basically turns into ice. Doing this makes him a living weapon, with sword-sized spikes on his elbows, knuckles, knees, and wrists that can cut through steel. This form can take around 58,000 pounds of force without even bending, but it doesn't have many combat applications besides that. -Largely relies on outside help, though he has fought a lot on his own. -Crafty and smart, especially in the area of his own abilities. -Often lets emotions get in the way of his skill. -Tanked falling off a cliff several thousand feet off the ground in base form. It should be noted that he suffered an extreme bout of amnesia after this fall, as well as the loss of his powers for a short time. OCEAN -All the normal faculties of a Swampert, but usually sticks to the moves Muddy Water, Earthquake, Water Pulse, and Hydro Cannon. Can use any other move accessible by a Swampert. -Incredibly smart. Has outsmarted Deoxys and Alakazam on several occasions. -Can Mega Evolve, even as Dark Ocean. -Uses Iron Thorns, Silver Spikes, and Gold Fangs a LOT. -When Ocean eats a Dark Seed, he turns into Dark Ocean. Dark Ocean's stats increase exponentially over time, and his attacks grow more powerful and more wide-ranged. But, he loses his sanity exponentially as well, becoming almost as dangerous to his friends and even himself as he is to his opponents. His appearance changes too; he becomes dark purple with red spines on his back. In Dark Form, Ocean triggered a small volcanic eruption on Mount Blaze while fighting a particularly troublesome Numel, who kept using Dig. The effect of the Dark Seed lasts a short time; then, Ocean reverts to peak physical and mental base form. -Final attack: Final Thorn Burst. He takes a massive amount of Iron Thorns and other assorted spike weapons and uses his water attacks to manipulate them into a tornado, which then converges on the opponent. This move has defeated several powerful Pokémon, including Lugia. -While smart, Ocean is overemotional and relies on instinct instead of strategy for a lot of fights, which is useful in PMD, but not here. -He's also got all the same weaknesses as a Swampert- low speed, an ability that is made redundant by the Final Thorn Burst, and relatively low attack. He also often overestimates foes, and tires himself out trying to defeat them quickly. DEATH BATTLE! Amazon woke up in a forest. “What...” he muttered, shaking off a headache, “What happened?” He got up and looked around. The forest was frozen over, with snow and ice everywhere. Amazon rubbed his eyes. “Better figure out how to get out of here.” he growled. Meanwhile, Ocean was traveling the same floor of the Frosty Forest. He looked down at his job list. “Alright.” My client should be here. Better ask around.” He spied Amazon from a distance. “Hey, kid!” he yelled, “Have you seen an Electabuzz around here?” Amazon cocked his head:” A what?” “Right. You’re human, sorry.” Ocean sighed, “ A troll-looking thing with yellow and black skin.” “Haven’t seen anything like that, I just wake up here.” Amazon shrugged. “ You have any clue how I got here?” “Isn’t that just like a human, getting lost and giving up.” “What’s that supposed to mean?!” Amazon bulled up his fists. Clearly this guy wanted to tussle, and was barely hiding it. “Just what I said. Humans are… What’s the word? … Morons.” “Why, you…” Amazon stalked forward, “Take that back now!” Ocean noticed this, “ Whoa, there, buddy! Gonna fight me without a warmup? Alright, but I won’t go easy!” FIGHT! Amazon formed a spear in one hand and charged forward. Ocean chuckled and blocked the spear with his arm, then used the other to swat Amazon away. The rock on Ocean’s arm slammed into the side of Amazon’s head. The boy flying a blast of water into Ocean’s face. Ocean wiped away the water, “You want some?” he growled. “Take some! Muddy Water!” Suddenly, a tidal wave of brown, murky water spewed from his mouth. Amazon was blown back. “Agh! My eyes!” Amazon rubbed at his face. His vision had been impaired by Muddy Water’s effect. Ocean followed up by whacking his rock-hard Hammer Arm into the ground, Amazon felt the ground shake, and he stepped back warily. He sprayed tiny blasts of water into his own eyes and looked around. The ground was breaking up. Amazon jumped over the pieces of earth and created a club out of hardened water. He bashed Ocean’s arm aside and punched the giant axolotl in the face. Ocean staggered back. He tried to put up another Hammer Arm, but Amazon hit that aside too. Ocean grabbed Amazon’s wrists and planted both back feet into the boys stomach. Amazon wheezed then spat out a shard of red ice. Ocean ducked his head as if flew past, but then a swarm of ice shards whizzed through the air. Ocean put up one arm and blocked them. “This kid’s tough.” He reached into his Toolbox with one hand and pulled out a small purple seed. He popped the seed into his mouth. The effects began immediately. Ocean swiped the remaining shards of ice out of the air. Amazon gasped for breath. “Man, that last shard must’ve had a piece of my kidney in it!” Suddenly, he noticed Ocean. “What the heck?!” Ocean grinned. His appearance had changed fully. His skin was now dark purple, and a purple mist was visiting from him. His eyes glowed red. “You done screwed it up now, waterbender!” he roared. “Actually It’s Water Kineti-” Amazon was cut off by a snarl from Ocean as the Swampert crashed both arms into the ground. “Now you’re gonna pay!” A massive plume of lava shot up right in front of the startled Amazon. Ocean dove through the plume and tackled Amazon. Try as he might, Amazon couldn’t escape the grip of the Swampert. But then he had an idea, “Okay, salamander, see if you can counter this!” Amazon closed his eyes and tensed. His entire body turned into water, and Ocean fell through him. “What the…” Ocean got up and stared as the water seeped into the ground. “Huh, that’s new-ow!” Ocean turned around after an aqua spear glanced off his neck, “Hey! Only I get to use spikes!” He pulled Iron Thorns out of his toolbox and blocked another spear. “Come out and face me, coward!” Ocean yelled. The spears stopped. Amazon rose from the ground in Torrent form. “You… are going… to die.” The words came out so icily that Ocean shivered. “You think you can insult all of humanity like that, ATTACK me, and then call me a coward because I’m faster than you?!” Amazon formed a sword in one hand. “ I’ve had ENOUGH!” Ocean fell to his knees as another burst of the Dark Seed’s influence hit. He grinned. “So,” he murmured. “Now the REAL battle begins.” He stood, laughed maniacally,, and shot a Hydro Cannon out of one hand. Amazon parried the attack, but several more came after him. Amazon reformed himself so that the Hydro Cannon passed through him. He rushed forward and plunged his sword into Ocean’s head. Ocean laughed, “Stop! That tickles!” he taunted, throwing Amazon off. The blade of the sword had broken and melted. Amazon shot his own blasts of water out, but Ocean blacked them. Amazon finally relented to the cold around him, and turned into his spines. Ocean shrieked as a spine pierced his arm. “You! You little… NGAHH! I’ll show you!” But then, the unthinkable happened, Ocean’s Dark Seed wore off. “What!! No! My power!” Ocean dug frantically through his Toolbox for another Dark Seed, but Amazon kicked the Toolbox away. “No more conversion for you.” He stood calmly over Ocean, holding a spike in one hand.”Take back what you said. All of it.” “No!” Ocean kicked Amazon in the knee. “I’m not going down! Not here! Not like this!” He stood and rammed one shoulder into Amazon, then blew him back with a Hydro Cannon. Amazon smiled. “You’re only delaying the inevitable,” he answered, walking forward. But Ocean had other ideas. He pulled a massive bundle of Gold Fangs out of nowhere. “I’m warning you!” he yelled. “I’ll unleash my killing move! Even your icy self has to have a heart and one of my fangs will find it!” When Amazon didn’t reply, Ocean huffed. “Alright! No mercy!” he yelled, shooting a Whirlpool! “Final Thorn Burst!” he screamed, throwing the huge bundle of spikes into the whirlpool! Amazon knelt down, “Land, Water, give me power!” he yelled, “Aqua Storm!” Are massive burst of water flew from Amazon’s body, just as the Whirlpool engulfed him. The water attacks combing created a massive explosion. Both combatants were blown back. When the smoke cleared, Amazon stood up. Ocean didn’t. Upon inspecting the fallen Swampert, Amazon saw a Gold Fang embedded in its head. He sighed. The wound was small, but definitely fatal. Amazon looked at the face of his foe and sighed again. “This isn’t how you should end.” he whispered. He walked over, picked up Ocean’s Toolbox, and fished out a golden seed. Warily he placed the seed in Ocean’s moth. The Gold Fang popped out of Ocean’s head, and he groaned and puked up water and blood. “Ugh… You… You saved me. Why?” Ocean sat up. “I… I was horrible to you. We were fighting to the death. You had your chance. Why didn’t you leave me?” “Because everyone deserves forgiveness. I’ve learned that personally.” Amazon reached out one hand. Ocean took it and stood. Amazon grinned. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced. I’m Amazon.” “Ocean.” “So, what did you say you were looking for again?” Amazon asked as the two walked away together. KO! * Ocean and Amazon find the Electabuzz. Amazon decides to join Ocean so he could find out how he was transported to Ocean’s World. Results In base form, this fight could have gone either way. The two are equally experienced. Amazon is faster, while Ocean is stronger. Amazon is a better tactician; Ocean has a wider arsenal. But all that changed with Dark Ocean and Torrent Amazon. Torrent form is made of pure water, which Ocean hasn't dealt with before. The force behind a blast of water the size of one of Amazon's arms can rip holes in the ground, a force that Ocean can match, but not overcome. And unlike Dark Ocean, Amazon keeps his sanity in his altered state. Ocean had a Mud Shot, but in the end, he got washed away. The winner is Amazon Shale. Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon vs OC themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles